nintendodsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Juegos de Game Boy Advance
La Game Boy Advance es la última videoconsola portátil de Nintendo anterior a la Nintendo DS, lanzada en el 2001. Como la Nintendo DS posee un slot 2 para cartuchos de Game Boy Advance, los juegos de ésta consola pueden reproducirse en alguna de las pantallas, aunque sin hacer uso de la pantalla táctil y el micrófono. 0-9 *''2006 FIFA World Cup'' A *''A Sound of Thunder'' *''Ace Combat Advance'' *''Activision Anthology'' *''Advance Guardian Heroes'' *''Advance Wars'' *''Advance Wars 2: Black Hole Rising'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Attack of the Twonkies'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion'' *''Aero the Acro-Bat'' *''Aggressive Inline'' *''AirForce Delta Storm'' *''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' *''Alien Hominid'' *''All-Star Baseball'' *''All-Star Baseball'' *''Altered Beast: Guardian of the Realms'' *''American Bass Challenge'' *''American Idol'' *''Angelique'' *''Army Men Advance'' *''Around the World in 80 Days'' *''Ashita No Joe'' *''Asterix & Obelix XXL'' *''Astro Boy: Omega Factor'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''ATV Quad Power Racing'' B *''Back Track'' *''Backyard Baseball'' *''Backyard Basketball'' *''Backyard Football'' *''Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance'' *''Ballistic: Ecks vs. Sever'' *''Banjo-Pilot'' *''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge'' *''Baseball Advance'' *''Batman: Rise of Sin Tzu'' *''Batman Begins'' *''Batman Vengeance'' *''BattleBots: Beyond the BattleBox'' *''BattleBots: Design & Destroy'' *''Beyblade: GRevolution'' *''The Bible Game'' *''Big Mutha Truckers'' *''Blackthorne'' *''Blades of Thunder'' *''Blast Arena Advance'' *''Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society'' *''Blender Bros.'' *''Boktai: The Sun is in Your Hand'' *''Boktai 2: Solar Boy Django'' *''Bomberman Max 2: Blue Advance'' *''Bomberman Max 2: Red Advance'' *''Bomberman Tournament'' *''Breath of Fire'' *''Breath of Fire II'' *''Britney's Dance Beat'' *''Broken Sword: The Shadow of the Templars'' C *''Cars'' *''Car Battler Joe'' *''Cartoon Network Block Party'' *''Cartoon Network Speedway'' *''Casper'' *''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow'' *''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon'' *''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance'' *''The Cat in the Hat'' *''Catwoman'' *''Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'' *''The Chessmaster'' *''Chicken Shoot'' *''ChuChu Rocket!'' *''CIMA: The Enemy'' *''Classic NES Series'' **''Adventure Island'' **''Balloon Fight'' **''Bomberman'' **''Castlevania'' **''Clu Clu Land'' **''Dig-Dug'' **''Donkey Kong'' **''Dr. Mario'' **''Excitebike'' **''Ghosts 'n Goblins'' **''Kid Icarus'' **''Ice Climber'' **''The Legend of Zelda'' **''Mappy'' **''Mario Bros.'' **''Metroid'' **''Ganbare Goemon'' **''Nazo no Murasamejou'' **''Pac-Man'' **''Star Soldier'' **''Super Mario Bros.'' **''Super Mario Bros. 2'' **''Twinbee'' **''Wrecking Crew'' **''Xevious'' **''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link'' *''Colin McRae Rally 2.0'' *''Contra Advance: The Alien Wars EX'' *''Corvette'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash of the Titans'' *''Crazy Taxi: Catch a Ride'' *''Creatures'' *''Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon'' *''Cruis'n Velocity'' *''Custom Robo GX'' D *''Daisenryaku'' *''Dark Arena'' *''Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX 2'' *''Decathlon'' *''Defender'' *''Defender of the Crown'' *''DemiKids: Dark Version'' *''DemiKids: Light Version'' *''Densetsu no Stafy'' *''Densetsu no Stafy 2'' *''Densetsu no Stafy 3'' *''Dexter's Laboratory: Chess Challenge'' *''Digimon Battle Spirit'' *''Digimon Battle Spirit 2'' *''Digimon Racing'' *''Diner Dash'' *''Dinotopia: The Timestone Pirates'' *''DK King of Swing'' *''Dogz'' *''Dokapon: Monster Hunter'' *''Domo-Kun no Fushigi Terebi'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Donkey Kong Country 2'' *''Donkey Kong Country 3'' *''Doom'' *''Doom II'' *''Dotstream'' *''Double Dragon Advance'' *''Downforce'' *''Drake & Josh'' *''Dr. Mario & Puzzle League'' *''Dr. Muto'' *''Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat'' *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Collectible Card Game'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart'' *''Drill Dozer'' *''Driven'' *''Driver 2 Advance'' *''Driv3r'' *''Drome Racers'' E *''e-Reader'' (accesorio) **''Balloon Fight'' **''Clu Clu Land'' **''Donkey Kong 3'' **''Donkey Kong Jr'' **''Excitebike'' **''Ice Climbers'' **''Urban Champion'' *''Earthworm Jim'' *''Earthworm Jim 2'' *''Ecks vs. Sever'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy: Jawbreakers'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures'' *''Egg Mania: Eggstreme Madness'' F *''F-14 Tomcat'' *''F-Zero Climax'' *''F-Zero: GP Legend'' *''F-Zero: Maximum Velocity'' *''F1 2002'' *''F1 Career Challenge'' *''Family Feud'' *''Fantastic Four'' *''FIFA 2004'' *''FIFA 2005'' *''FIFA 06'' *''FIFA 2007'' *''Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls'' *''Final Fantasy IV Advance'' *''Final Fantasy V'' *''Final Fantasy VI'' *''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' *''Final Fight One'' *''Finding Nemo'' *''Fire Emblem *''Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi *''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' *''Fire Pro Wrestling'' *''Fire Pro Wrestling 2'' *''Flame of Recca'' *''Ford Racing 3'' *''Fortress'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (video game)'' *''Fushigi no Kuni no Angelique'' *''Frogger's Adventures: Temple of the Frog'' G *''Gadget Racers'' *''Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension'' *''Game Boy Wars *''Game & Watch Gallery 4'' *''The Game of Life/Yahtzee/Payday'' *''Garfield: The Search for Pooky'' *''Garfield and His Nine Lives'' *''Gauntlet: Dark Legacy'' *''Gekido Advance: Kintaro's Revenge'' *''Ghost Trap'' *''Gods'' *''Godzilla: Domination'' *''Golden Sun'' *''Golden Sun: The Lost Age'' *''Gradius Generation'' *''Grand Theft Auto: Advance'' *''Green Eggs and Ham'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''Groove Adventure Rave'' *''GT Advance Championship Racing'' *''GT Advance 2: Rally Racing'' *''GT Advance 3: Pro Concept Racing'' *''Guilty Gear X - Advance Edition'' *''Gundam Seed Destiny'' *''Gundam Seed: Battle Assault'' *''Gunstar Super Heroes'' *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'' *''Gyakuten Saiban 2'' *''Gyakuten Saiban 3'' H *''Hamtaro: Rainbow Rescue *''Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak *''Harlem Globetrotters'' *''Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta'' *''Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego'' *''Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix'' *''Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town'' *''Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town'' *''Hatena Satena'' *''Happy Feet'' *''He-Man: Power of Grayskull'' *''Heart of Darkness'' (Europe only) *''Herbie: Fully Loaded'' *''High Heat Major League Baseball 2003'' *''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Kaznapped!'' *''Hikaru no Go'' *''The Hobbit'' *''Hot Wheels: Stunt Track Challenge'' *''Hot Wheels Velocity X'' *''Hot Wheels World Race'' I *''Ice Age'' *''Ice Age 2: The Meltdown'' *''Ice Nine'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' *''The Incredibles'' *''The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer'' *''International Superstar Soccer'' *''International Superstar Soccer Advance'' *''Invader'' *''Iridion 3D'' *''It's Mr. Pants'' J *''James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing'' *''James Bond 007: NightFire'' *''Jazz Jackrabbit'' *''Jet Grind Radio'' (Jet Set Radio in Europe) *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''Jimmy Neutron vs. Jimmy Negatron'' *''Juka and the Monophonic Menace'' *''Jurassic Park III: The DNA Factor'' *''Jurassic Park 3: Island Attack'' *''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder'' *''Justice League: Injustice for All'' *''Justice League: Chronicles'' *''Justice League Heroes: The Flash'' K *''Kelly Slater's Pro Surfer'' *''Kien'' *''Kill.Switch'' *''Killer 3D Pool'' *''The King of Fighters EX: Neo-Blood'' *''The King of Fighters EX2: Howling Blood'' *''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' *''Kirby series'' **''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror'' **''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' *''Klonoa: Empire of Dreams'' *''Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament'' *''Konami Collector's Series: Arcade Advanced'' *''Konami Krazy Racers'' *''Konjiki no Gash Bell'' series **''Konjiki no Gash Bell!!: Card Battle'' **''Konjiki no Gash Bell!!: Makai no Bookmark'' **''Konjiki no Gash Bell!!: Yuujou no Zakeru'' **''Konjiki no Gash Bell!!: Yuujou no Zakeru 2'' **''Konjiki no Gash Bell: Yuujou no Zakeru Dream Tag Tournament'' *''Peter Jackson's King Kong'' *''Kuru Kuru Kururin'' *''Kururin Paradise'' L *''Lady Sia'' *''Legend of Stafy'' *''Legend of Stafy 2'' *''Legend of Stafy 3'' *''The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past'' *''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap *''Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''Lego Racers 2'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' *''Lilo & Stitch'' *''Little League Baseball'' *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' *''The Lord of the Rings: The Third Age'' *''The Lost Vikings'' *''Love Hina Advance'' *''Lufia: The Ruins of Lore'' *''Lunar Legend'' M *''Madagascar'' *''Madagascar: Operation Penguin'' *''Madden 2002'' *''Madden 2003'' *''Madden 2004'' *''Madden 2005'' *''Madden 06'' *''Madden 07'' *''Manic Miner'' *''Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga'' *''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' *''Mario Kart Super Circuit'' *''Mario Party Advance'' *''Mario Party-e'' *''Mario Pinball Land'' *''Mario Tennis: Power Tour'' *''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' *''Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX'' *''Max Payne'' *''Maya the Bee: The Great Adventure'' *''Medabots AX: Metabee Version'' *''Medabots AX: Rokusho Version'' *''Medal of Honor: Infiltrator'' *''Medal of Honor: Underground'' *''Mega Man & Bass'' *''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' *''MegaMan Battle Network'' *''MegaMan Battle Network 2'' *''MegaMan Battle Network 3 Blue'' *''MegaMan Battle Network 3 White'' *''MegaMan Battle Network 4 Blue Moon'' *''MegaMan Battle Network 4 Red Sun'' *''MegaMan Battle Network 5 Team Protoman'' *''MegaMan Battle Network 5 Team Colonel'' *''MegaMan Battle Network 6 Cybeast Falzar'' *''MegaMan Battle Network 6 Cybeast Gregar'' *''Mega Man Zero'' *''Mega Man Zero 2'' *''Mega Man Zero 3'' *''Mega Man Zero 4'' *''Meine Liebe'' *''Metal Slug Advance'' *''Metroid Fusion'' *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' *''Midnight Club Street Racing'' *''Midway's Greatest Arcade Hits'' *''Mighty Beanz Pocket Puzzles'' *''Minority Report: Everybody Runs'' *''Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction'' *''Monster Rancher Advance'' *''Monster Rancher Advance 2'' *''Monsters Inc.'' *''Mortal Kombat Advance'' *''Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' *''Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition'' *''Mother 1 + 2'' *''Mother 3'' *''Motocross Challenge'' N *''Namco Museum'' *''Namco Museum 50th Anniversary'' *''Napoleon'' *''Naruto: Konoha Senki'' *''Naruto RPG: Uketsugareshi Hi no Ishi'' *''Naruto: Saikyou Ninja Daikesshu'' *''Naruto: Saikyou Ninja Daikesshu 2'' *''NASCAR Heat 2002'' *''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' *''Need for Speed: Underground'' *''Need for Speed: Underground 2'' *''Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed'' *''NFL Blitz 20-02'' *''NFL Blitz 20-03'' *''NHL 2002'' *''NHL Hitz 2003'' *''Nicktoons Racing'' *''Nicktoons Unite!'' *''Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots'' *''Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy'' *''Ninja Five-O'' P *''Pac-Man Collection'' *''Pac-Man World'' *''Pac-Man World 2'' *''Payback'' *''Phalanx'' *''Phantasy Star Collection'' *''The Pinball of the Dead'' *''Pinobee: Wings of Adventure'' *''Pitfall: The Lost Expedition'' *''Pitfall: The Mayan Adventure'' *''Planet of the Apes'' *''Pocket Music'' *''Pokémon Esmeralda'' *''Pokémon Rojo Fuego'' *''Pokémon Verde Hoja'' *''Pokémon Equipo de Rescate Rojo *''Pokémon Pinball: Ruby and Sapphire'' *''Pokémon Rubi'' *''Pokémon Zafiro'' *''Polarium Advance'' *''Power Rangers: Time Force'' *''Power Rangers: Wild Force'' *''Premier Manager 2005/2006'' *''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time *''Princess Natasha'' *''Puyo Pop'' *''Puyo Pop Fever'' R *''R-Type III: The Third Lightning'' *''Racing Gears Advance'' *''Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear'' *''Rampage Puzzle Attack'' *''Rave Master: Special Attack Force'' *''Rayman 3'' *''Rayman 10th Anniversary'' *''Rayman Advance'' *''Rayman: Hoodlum's Revenge'' *''Rayman Raving Rabbids'' *''Razor Freestyle Scooter'' *''Ready 2 Rumble Boxing: Round 2'' *''Rebelstar: Tactical Command'' *''Reign of Fire'' *''The Revenge of Shinobi'' *''River City Ransom EX'' *''Riviera: The Promised Land'' *''Robin Hood: Defender of the Crown *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' *''Rock 'N Roll Racing'' *''Rocket Power: Beach Bandits'' *''RockMan EXE 4 Double Pack'' *''Rockman EXE 4.5 Real Operation'' S *''Sabre Wulf'' *''Sakura Momoko no Ukiuki Carnival'' *''San Goku Shi'' *''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase'' *''Scooby Doo: Mystery Mayhem'' *''Scooby-Doo! Unmasked'' *''Scurge: Hive'' *''Sega Smash Pack'' *''Sennen Kazoku'' *''Serious Sam Advance'' *''Shaun Palmer's Pro Snowboarder'' *''Sheep'' *''Shining Force'' *''Shining Soul'' *''Shining Soul II'' *''SimCity 2000 *''The Sims Bustin' Out'' *''The Sims 2'' *''The Sims 2 Pets'' *''The Simpsons: Road Rage *''Snap Kids'' *''Snood'' *''Sonic Advance'' *''Sonic Advance 2'' *''Sonic Advance 3'' *''Sonic Battle'' *''Sonic Pinball Party'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Space Channel 5'' *''Space Invaders'' *''Speedball 2'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spider-Man 2'' *''Spider-Man 3 '' *''Spider-Man: Mysterio's Menace'' *''Spirits & Spells'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Lights, Camera, Pants!'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: Revenge of the Flying Dutchman'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants: SuperSponge'' *''Spy Hunter / Super Sprint'' *''Spyro: Season of Ice'' *''Spyro 2: Season of Flame'' *''Spyro: Attack of the Rhynocs'' *''Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy'' *''SSX 3'' *''SSX Tricky'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force'' *''Starsky & Hutch'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' *''Street Racing Syndicate'' *''Stuntman'' *''Suikoden Card Stories'' *''Summon Night: Swordcraft Story'' *''Summon Night: Swordcraft Story 2'' *''Super Army War'' *''Super Black Bass Advance'' *''Super Bust-A-Move'' *''Super Dodge Ball Advance'' *''Super Duper Sumos'' *''Super Mario Advance'' *''Super Mario Advance 2'' *''Super Mario Advance 3'' *''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros 3'' *''Super Monkey Ball Jr.'' *''Super Puzzle Fighter II'' *''Super Robot Wars D'' *''Super Robot Wars OG2'' *''Super Robot Wars Judgement'' *''Sword of Mana'' T *''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams'' *''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' *''Tales of Phantasia'' *''Tang Tang'' *''Tekken Advance'' *''Teen Titans'' *''Ten Pin Alley 2'' *''Tetris Worlds'' *''That's So Raven'' *''That's So Raven 2: Supernatural Style'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *''The Ripping Friends'' *''The Three Stooges'' *''The Tower SP'' *''Thunderbirds - International Rescue'' *''Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2004'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster's Bad Dream'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures: Wacky Stackers'' *''TMNT'' *''Tom and Jerry & The Magic Ring'' *''Tom and Jerry in Infernal Escape'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell'' *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Pandora Tomorrow'' *''Tomato Adventure'' *''Tomb Raider: Legend'' *''Tomb Raider: The Prophecy'' *''Tony Hawk's American Sk8land'' *''Tony Hawk's Downhill Jam'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3'' *''Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4'' *''Tony Hawk's Underground'' *''Tony Hawk's Underground 2'' *''Top Gear All-Japan GT Championship'' *''Toy Robot Force'' *''Tringo'' *''Tron 2.0: Killer App'' *''Turbo Turtle Adventure'' *''Turok Evolution'' *''Tweety & The Magic Gems'' *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2: Bush Rescue'' *''Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 3: Night of the Quinkan'' U *''Uchuu no Stellvia'' *''Ultimate Brain Games'' *''Ultimate Card Games'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''The Urbz: Sims in the City'' V *''V-Rally 3'' *''Van Helsing'' *''Virtua Tennis'' *''Virtual Kasparov'' W *''Wario Land 4'' *''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$'' *''WarioWare: Twisted!'' *''Wing Commander: Prophecy'' *''Wings'' *''Winnie the Pooh's Rumbly Tumbly Adventure'' *''Winx Club'' *''Wizardry Summoner'' *''Wolfenstein 3D'' *''World Championship Poker'' *''Worms World Party'' *''WTA Tour Tennis'' *''WWE Road to WrestleMania X8 *''WWE Survivor Series *''WWF Road to WrestleMania'' X *''X2: Wolverine's Revenge'' *''X-Men: Reign of Apocalypse'' *''X-Men: The Official Game'' Y *''Yggdra Union'' *''Yoshi's Universal Gravitation'' *''Yu Yu Hakusho: Tournament Tactics'' *''Yu Yu Hakusho: Spirit Detective'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship 2005'' Z *''Zapper'' *''Zatch Bell: Electric Arena'' *''Zoids Legacy'' *''Zoids Saga'' *''Zoids Saga 2'' *''Zoids Saga Fuzors'' *''Zone of the Enders: The Fist of Mars'' *''ZooCube'' * *